


cuffed

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Drinking, First Dates, Handcuffs, Hangover, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Humor, not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: “This isn’t exactly how I imagined our first time being handcuffed would be,” Doyoung announces.Taeyong chokes on air.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> so awsaz. hendery and hyuck matched so well like lmao their energies just matched. i kind of expected it bc imn, libra x geminis are great (as proven by yanghyuck) and imn hendery and yangyang are best friends, and hyuck and yangyang are well on their way to that as well, so it only makes sense for hendery and hyuck to match well, too.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“What the fuck?” Doyoung exclaims, lifting his hand and simultaneously lifting Taeyong’s as well.

“Why are we handcuffed to each other, Taeyong?” Doyoung asks, eyes wide and disbelief written all over his face.

This was  _ not  _ meant to happen when Doyoung consciously decided he wanted to get drunk and let loose with Yuta, Taeil, Jungwoo and Kun.

Doyoung did  _ not  _ expect to wake up in the same bed with his  _ on-and-off  _ crush. Obviously, he did  _ not  _ expect to be handcuffed to him, either.

Doyoung scans himself and Taeyong to look for possible clues as to why they were handcuffed, and the first thing he notices was the fact that they were still fully-clothed. Fortunately—maybe  _ unfortunately _ , but Doyoung would much rather  _ die  _ than admit that.

Taeyong groans and opens his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the bright lights coming in from the room they crashed in, “what do you mean?”

“Taeyong, wake the fuck up and look.”

Doyoung moves his right hand around, the one locked with Taeyong’s left hand, and Taeyong’s eyes comically widen as he sees exactly what Doyoung was freaking out about.

“Fuck, I didn’t think they’d actually do it,” Taeyong whines, his shoulders sagging and his lips automatically pouting.

“ _ Wait— _ you knew about this?” Doyoung asks, the pitch of his voice rising to a tone that’s not suited for this early in the morning.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know they’d actually have the balls to do it,” Taeyong groans as he lets out a deep sigh and rolls his eyes. He looks for his phone as Doyoung just stares at him.

“I—I still don’t get what you mean,” Doyoung huffs out. 

Taeyong murmurs profanity as he intensely texts Johnny and Jaehyun a string of  _ (not so) good morning  _ messages.

“You know Johnny and Jaehyun, right? The people who threw this party?” Taeyong asks him and Doyoung nods slowly.

“Well, last night they said that if I didn’t make a move on you, they’d take matters into their own hands.”

“We were talking last night, though? We literally spent the entire night stuck to each other, drinking and conversing. What more did they want?” Doyoung asks, tone aggressive and sharp. 

Taeyong winces, “uh, well—they wanted me to actually ask you out on a  _ date.  _ Apparently, drunk me sent them a message that says ‘i can’t do it,  _ sned hlep _ ’ with a bunch of sad face emojis.”

“Let me get this straight—their solution was to let us sleep in the same bed, and wake up handcuffed to each other.”

Taeyong visibly cringes, rubbing the back of his neck, “well, when you put it like that…”

“No offense to you, or your friends,” Doyoung starts off, “but that’s pretty fucking stupid. I really want to deck your friends right now and beat their pretty little faces to a pulp.”

Taeyong doesn’t hide the grimace that plasters itself on his face, his eyes widen, nose scrunches up and his mouth curls into an uncomfortable smile, “no they, uh—they totally deserve it.

Taeyong grunts and opens his phone again to check his messages, “looks like the assclowns are still sleeping their hangovers away. Won’t be able to get out of these for a while, I think,” Taeyong explains, raising his hands to show Doyoung the cuffs.

“Can I get a favor, Taeyong?” Doyoung asks out of the blue, and Taeyong’s head snaps towards Doyoung’s direction immediately, scanning over any discomfort in Doyoung’s face.

“Yeah, sure—what is it? I mean I kind of owe you one for getting you into this mess,” Taeyong replies.

“The moment Johnny and Jaehyun unlock these handcuffs,” Doyoung pauses, sighing deeply before continuing, “make sure you hold my wrists so I don’t  _ actually  _ punch them.”

“I will, though I’m not quite sure you’d be doing them any damage. Have you  _ seen  _ them?”

Doyoung’s face turns into a scowl, “don’t underestimate what these hands can do, Yong. Anger isn’t a good look on me.”

Taeyong opened his mouth to say something, but Doyoung cut him off, snarkily adding, “those two may be buff and muscular and could  _ probably  _ fight if they wanted to, but they sure as hell aren’t built to fight. Glare at them and they cower like puppies.”

Taeyong sighs, “Alright. I’m convinced. I’ll hold you back.”

“Thanks,” Doyoung replies.

“Now, let’s talk about the part where you want to take me out,” Doyoung starts, not letting the  _ seemingly  _ unforgotten topic go.

Taeyong groans before hiding his face in his hands, a deep blush spreading through his face, “do we have to? I’m already embarrassed because of my friends, isn’t that  _ enough _ ?”

“Uhm, Taeyong, I kind of like you too. I like you enough to want to take you out on a date.”

Taeyong’s head snaps up, his eyes meeting Doyoung’s gaze to look for an ounce of insincerity, but when he finds none, he says, “are you serious?”

A small smile finds its way on Doyoung’s face, the corner of his eyes crinkle, and he softly says, “I’m really,  _ really _ serious.”

“Okay. Do you think it’s too weird if we go to our first date while handcuffed?”

“Maybe. I don’t know—but I find myself not giving a fuck about it.”

“Okay. Then let’s head out for breakfast. We can feed each other if it gets too hard to eat with one hand.”

“... Cheesy.”

“You like me, though. What does that say about you?”

Doyoung smiles even wider, his eyes holding a certain type of warmth for Taeyong, “it says that I  _ really  _ like you lots for even putting up with the amount of cheesiness you radiate.”

—

Taeyong and Doyoung were happily munching on their breakfast, Doyoung’s anger towards Johnny and Jaehyun forgotten as they bit into the fluffy pieces of heaven they called pancakes. 

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined our first time being handcuffed would be,” Doyoung announces, as he slices up a pancake for himself.

Taeyong chokes on air.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so yes :DD dotae :DD im writing fics next i dont think im writing drabbles soon. so the next chapter for the kunten kid fic is finished but i've yet to upload it. might upload it on monday? idk. but anyways, starting on the next chapters for that fic too.
> 
> ive got so many fics planned out, and my next fic is probably another series, and im honestly excited for it. i may cut down each fic of that series into two chapters, we'll see.
> 
> also the next planned drabbles are probably angsty as hekk, sorry in advance.


End file.
